Amanecer
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Yahiko odiaba la guerra, odiaba todo lo que representaba, él quería ser el dios que trajera el amanecer al mundo y diera inicio a una era de paz. Este Fic participa del Reto Make a Wish del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. Este Fic participa del Reto Make a Wish del Foro La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas.

* * *

 **Amanecer**

* * *

Yahiko miró con ilusión la carne que se encontraba en la tienda, no había comido carne en un largo tiempo, tanto que si le preguntaran respondería que se le olvidó su sabor. Una mirada al precio bastó para que su sonrisa desapareciera, costaba más de lo que podía pagar, incluso tendría problemas para poder comprar suficientes verduras y arroz para todos, los precios habían aumentado considerablemente desde la última vez que había comprado en esa tienda.

—¡Está muy caro! —se quejó Yahiko.

—No molestes, mocoso —le regañó el tendedero —, si no tienes dinero, vete.

Yahiko dejó caer el dinero sobre el mostrador y tomó las bolsas con la comida que había comprado. Hubiera querido pensar que no tendría que volver a ese lugar pero sabía que mientras que estuviera entrenando con Jiraiya tendrían que ir a ese lugar, era uno de los pocos lugares donde se podía conseguir provisiones.

De regreso a su casa Yahiko fue emboscado por un grupo de ladrones. De no haber sido por su entrenamiento con Jiraiya el kunai con el que lo atacaron hubiera destrozado su garganta. Lanzó varios shurikens que obligó a los bandidos a salir de su escondite. Eran tres y todos ellos tenían su rostro cubierto por máscaras, ninguno tenía la banda ninja pero no por ello descartó que fueran shinobis o ninjas renegados.

El que parecía el líder fue el primero en atacar. Se lanzó en su dirección con espada en mano. Detenerlo fue sencillo, un simple movimiento de pie bastó para quitarle la katana y un golpe con el mango de la misma para dejarlo fuera de combate. Los otros no se quedaron atrás, al ver que su líder había sido vencido se lanzaron contra Yahiko y lo atacaron de manera energética.

Aunque Yahiko era atacado de manera simultánea por dos enemigos no tardó en controlar la batalla. Sus movimientos, a diferencia de los de los hombres a los que se enfrentaba, eran veloces y precisos.

—¡Espera! —gritó uno de ellos al sentir el filo de la katana rozarle el cuello —, no nos mates, solo queríamos conseguir comida para nuestras familias.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Yahiko aflojara el agarre sobre la katana pero sin llegar a soltarla del todo. No podía negar que sus rostros mostraban evidencia de anemia, algo común en aquella época ni lo común que era robar comida para poder sobrevivir, hubo un tiempo en el que tuvo que pasar por eso junto a Konan y Nagato. No tenía motivos de validez para creer en ellos pero decidió hacerlo y entregarles la comida que había comprado.

No hizo nada por detenerlos. Yahiko sabía lo difícil que podía ser la vida durante la guerra pues le había quitado todo lo que tenía. Desde que esta había empezado, los civiles habían tenido que aprender a racionar los recursos, muchas veces incluso pasar días sin comer. Conseguir medicinas o atención médica era aún más complicado, la mayoría, por no decir todos, los medi-ninjas se encontraban atendiendo a los heridos de guerra.

Cuando llegó a su casa se encontró con Konan. Buscó con la mirada las tarjetas que Jiraiya había encontrado, aquello bastó para estar seguro que quien estaba frente a él era realmente su amiga. Luego volteó su tarjeta, mentalmente se preguntó cuánto tardarían Jiraiya y Nagato en regresar.

—Debes estar hambriento —le dijo Konan mientras le extendía un tazón con arroz.

—Ya comí, me encontré una manzana de camino —respondió Yahiko pero el gruñido de su estómago le restó credibilidad a sus palabras, pasó sus manos por su cabello de forma nerviosa.

Konan no volvió a ofrecerle su comida, en vez de eso llenó la cuchara con la que comía y la metió en su boca. Yahiko continuó comiendo por su propia cuenta, no podía negar que estaba hambriento, el día anterior se había negado a cenar cuando notó que quedaba poca comida en las alacenas.

—Intentaron robarme de camino —le dijo Yahiko y notó la mirada confundida de Konan, ella no se lo había preguntado pero consideraba que merecía saberlo —, yo les dí la comida, parecían necesitarla más que yo.

—Hiciste bien —respondió Konan, ella había regresado a su antigua posición —, estoy segura que Jiraiya y Nagato lo entenderán, si tenemos suerte puede que atrapen muchos peces.

—Pude haberlos matado. Si no me hubiera detenido al último momento pude haber dejado a más de una familia sin padre.

—No tenías forma de saberlo —Konan tomó varias envolturas y comenzó a doblarlas.

—Pero pude provocar más odio. No es la primera vez en que lo pienso, no todos los ninjas son malos, Jiraiya es el mejor ejemplo, probablemente algunos solo siguen órdenes o quieren proteger a alguien, no negaré que algunos lo hagan porque amen la violencia pero no siempre es así. Miedo, corrupción, violencia, injusticia, hambre, desesperación, muerte, una cadena de odio que parece no acabar nunca, alguien debería romperla.

Durante varios minutos el único sonido que se escuchó fue el del papel al ser doblado. Yahiko no lo había dicho antes pero admiraba la forma en que Konan podía tomar algo tan sencillo como una envoltura de comida o un pedazo de papel y convertirlo en una obra de arte. En cuanto ella terminó le mostró una grulla de papel.

—Dicen que si reúnes mil de estas podrás pedir un deseo y se cumplirá.

Yahiko estiró su mano para poder tomar la grulla que Konan le extendía. Conocía la leyenda de las 1000 gruyas de papel, su madre se la había contado antes de morir y él se la había contado a Konan y a Nagato cuando les era difícil conciliar el sueño. Él tenía un deseo, quería convertirse en un dios para poder terminar con la guerra.

El recuerdo de los bandidos con los que peleó llegó a su mente. Konan le había dicho la verdad cuando le dijo que no tenía motivos de saberlo pero era eso lo que le preocupaba más. Quería defender a las pequeñas aldeas pero no quería lastimar a personas, que al igual que él en el pasado, solo buscaba una forma de sobrevivir. Los padres de Nagato habían muerto por un error, los ninjas de Konoha que los asesinaron creyeron que se trataba del enemigo, Yahiko no quería cometer esos mismos errores.

—Deseo que la guerra termine y se convierta en un mal recuerdo, que solo sea un recordatorio de lo que la violencia puede hacerle a este mundo, que ninguna persona experimente la impotencia de ver a sus seres queridos morir, que las familias no se rompan por el odio o por los intereses de unos pocos.

—Faltan 999 grullas.

—Entonces tendré que convertirme en un dios y hacerlo por mí mismo —agregó Yahiko con sus energías recobradas —, hacer que llegue el amanecer para este mundo y que dé inicio una era de paz y mostrar que no es necesario hacer uso de la violencia.


End file.
